Sally's Song
by we will be 4ever and always
Summary: The Doctor and River have a child named Sally, and River puts the Doctor in charge of her while she is in prison. But what happens when River won't be back for eighteen years?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As a few of you know this is the new version of 18 Years and 4 Days. Sorry I'm late on uploading this but I will try my best to stick with this story! Alright love you guys! BYEEEE!**

River didn't know what to do. She didn't know what he would do or say. She held the baby tightly to her chest and sighed. This was the only thing she could do without having to see his face. River couldn't stand to see it. The TARDIS was in front of her. It was sitting in the middle of a little town, just a place where the Doctor could rest without being in space.

The baby was barley a week old and she knew she couldn't even think of raising the child in a prison cell for who knows how long. She couldn't do that to her own child, let alone the Doctor's child. River never told the Doctor she was pregnant, she never had a chance. And now she was to scared to see the face of the Doctor when he opened the door and saw the baby in her arms. River couldn't do that. She set the baby down right before the TARDIS and took the note out of her pocket. She leaned down over the baby and kissed her head and set the note on her chest. "I love you Sally," she whispered before standing again.

She sighed and knocked on the door of the TARDIS, running to the other side quickly. That's when she heard the squeaking of the TARDIS doors. The Doctor glanced down at the ground and almost gasped. At his feet was a baby in a little basket. He could tell the baby wasn't even a week old and he could also tell she was a girl. He had not time to think so he leaned down and picked up the baby. He heard her whimper slightly but she only shifted in her slumber.

The Doctor set the basket down on the couch and stared down at her. He noticed a note and book tucked beneath her. He slowly reached around her, trying to wake her. He eventually got both items out and began reading the note.

_To my Doctor, _

_This is Sally Song. She is your daughter. I'm sorry I can't tell you in person, but the prison guards will not let me leave. I never had the chance to tell you I was pregnant and I'm sorry. I don't want to just drop the baby on you but I had no other choice. As you already know her name is Sally. She's not even a week old yet. I should be getting out of prison soon and I'm sorry I'm not there with you, sweetie. I wish I was. I'll try to contact you and please don't tell Sally about me until she's older. _

_With Love, River_

The Doctor glanced down at Sally who was still sleeping. He opened the book and saw it was information about Sally. Name. Age. Hair color. Eye color. Etc. The Doctor sat down at the couch slightly moving and waking up the baby. The Doctor, slightly panicked, looking at the basket. Loud screeches came from it and he leaned over and picked her up. She cried even louder. "Calm down, little Sally. I'm your daddy. I'm here to keep you safe," he comforted. She quieted down and opened her eyes completely. "Hey there, sweetie,"

Sally's hands reached up to the Doctor. He grabbed her little hand and she giggled. "I love you, Sally," he said before kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes to sleep. Maybe this whole parenting thing wasn't as hard as he thought.


	2. First Words

**Sorry it's been awhile. I lost some of my stories so like this one so I had to rewrite the documents. Sorry. Here it is. This one is going to be a little shorter so I guess, enjoy. **

The Doctor aimlessly ran around the TARDIS hallways, searching for his daughter. It was the third time that week he had done this. One second she would be there, and the next she was gone. He didn't know how she did it. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and someone giggling. He ran in the direction of the noise leading to his own room (which she was not allowed to go into). The Doctor walked in and saw Sally sitting on the floor by a completely broken lamp. He ran over and picked her up off the floor, checking to see if she was alright. "You OK, princess?" the Doctor asked.

She nodded happily as she leaned into him. "Daddy," she mumbled softly. Her first word. She perked up and smiled at him. "Daddy! Daddy!" she squealed. The Doctor smiled back at her and bounced her in his arms. Walking over to his bed he set her down and kissed her head.

"I'll be right back, princess. Stay right her," he told her as she grabbed up to him. He ran out quickly going to find a broom and dust pan. Finding on in the corner of the control room he quickly ran back to his room, hoping Sally was still there. Luckily, and to his surprise, she was still there. He began to sweep up the broken lamp, as Sally bounced her legs up and down off the bed. "Daddy!" she called again, looking aimlessly around for him. Halfway done with his job he walked over to her and picked her up again, setting her on his lap.

She curled up next to him and shut her eyes. "S'eepy," she mumbled slipping her thumb into her mouth. The Doctor stood and started walking to her bedroom. When he reached it he set her down in crib and pushed her blond hair behind her hair.

"Night, princess," said the Doctor. He left the room walking back to finish cleaning the mess she had made. She may have been a handful, but he loved her.


End file.
